Das Gesetz der Krieger/9. Gesetz
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=8. Gesetz |Nachfolger=10. Gesetz}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 9. Gesetz aus dem Buch Das Gesetz der Krieger. Verweise Sicht *Rotnarbe Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) *Lichtbart *Blütenstiel / Flowerstar *Moosfeuer *Schreckfuß *Unbekannte SchattenClan-Königin *Unbekannte SchattenClan-Königin *Drei unbekannte SchattenClan-Älteste *Zwei unbekannte SchattenClan-Krieger/innen *Schneestern *Ein oder zwei unbekannte SchattenClan-Katzen *Unbekannte/r SchattenClan-Schüler/in *Unbekannte SchattenClan-Königin Ereignisse Tod *Schneestern *Lichtbart *Moosfeuer *Schreckfuß Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Blütenstiel Sonstige Orte *Mondstein *SchattenClan-Lager *Wald Tiere *Krähe *Fuchs Heilmittel *Gänsefingerkraut *Mohnsamen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Weißer Husten *Grüner Husten Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, Donnerweg, SchattenClan, Frischbeute, Große Versammlung, Gesetz der Krieger *Clanränge: Zweiter Anführer, Krieger, Anführer, Königin, Junges, Ältester, Schüler, Heiler *Zeit: Mondhoch, Monde, Blattwechsel *Redewendung: "fein wie ein Schnurrhaar" Wissenswertes *Seite 126: Der Satz "It may seem callous to cats like you (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Katzen wie dir mag es herzlos/hartherzig erscheinen, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Dir mag es grausam vorkommen, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 85 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 127: Der Satz "I wish I was still his deputy." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich wünschte, ich wäre immer noch seine Zweite Anführerin/Stellvertreterin.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich wünschte, ich könnte Zweite Anführerin bleiben." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 86 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 127: Der Satzrest "(...) lie down and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 86 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 128: Der Satzrest "(...) to soothe your (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 86 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 128: Der Satz "(...) she wailed." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), heulte/klagte/wimmerte sie.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), jaulte sie." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 86 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 128: Der Satz "He had left her only one poppy seed, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er hatte ihr nur einen (einzigen) Mohnsamen dagelassen, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Er hatte nur wenige Mohnsamen dagelassen, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 86 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 129: Moosfeuer wird als schwarz-rote Kätzin beschrieben, während ihre Fellfarbe in der Originalversion nur als schildpatt, ohne genauere Farbangaben, bezeichnet wurde (vgl. Seite 87 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 129: Logik-/Übersetzungsfehler - "(...) mit bleischweren Pfoten (...)" die Katzen kennen kein Blei, eigentlich müsste es "mit Pfoten schwer wie Stein/steinschweren Pfoten" heißen (vgl. Seite 87 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 130: Der Satz "There will be time to grieve for her, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Es wird noch genug Zeit geben, sie zu betrauen, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wir werden Zeit brauchen, um sie zu betrauern, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 88 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 130: Der Satz "(...), and his green eyes were somber." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und seine grünen Augen waren/blickten traurig/düster.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und seine grünen Augen musterten die Katzenversammlung eindringlich." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 88 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 130: Der Satz "(...) fight as well as you (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) kämpfen wie du.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) kämpfen wie ihr alle." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 88 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 130: Der Satz "(...) Flowerstem cried." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), rief Blütenstiel.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), jammerte Blütenstiel." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 88 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 131: Der Satzrest "With a yowl, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 89 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 131: Der Satzrest "(...) and the sound of ripping fur as she retaliated." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 89 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 131: Rotnarbe wird fälschlicherweise Rot''nase'' genannt. *Seite 133: Schneestern wird als hellgrau beschrieben, wohingegen er in der Originalausgabe nur als grau, ohne genauere Angabe, beschrieben wird (vgl. Seite 90 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 133: Der Satzrest "(...) because it cannot see." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 90 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 133: "(...) länger als einen Tag allein bleibt." - Vor dem Wort Tag müsste "halben" stehen, da im Original die Rede von half a day ist (vgl. Seite 90 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 134: Schneestern wird fälschlicherweise Schnee''sturm'' genannt. *Seite 134: Der Satz "He shook his head irritably." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Gereizt schüttelte er den Kopf.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 91 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 134: Der Satz "No words but maybe an action?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Keine Worte, aber vielleicht eine Tat?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Worte nützen nichts, aber vielleicht kann ich etwas tun ..." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 91 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 134: Der Satz "(...) and the shape of raindrops." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und in Form von Regentropfen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) in der Form von kleinen Glöckchen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 91 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 134: Snopdrops, also Schneeglöckchen, wurden im Deutschen nur mit Glöckchen übersetzt (vgl. Seite 91 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 135: Der Satzrest "Laying it on the ground, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 91 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 135: Der Satzrest "(...) and felt (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 92 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 135: Der Satzrest "(...) from where it hat uncurled." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 92 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 135: "(...) und sah ihn an." - Statt ihn müsste es "sie" heißen, da im Original die Rede von and faced them ist (vgl. Seite 92 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 135: Der Satz "(...) to keep them still." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), um sie ruhig/still zu halten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), damit es niemand merkte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 92 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 135: Der Satzrest "(...) plump with kits." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 92 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 136: Der Satz "There was a gasp, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Es gab ein Luftschnappen, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Erst gab es staunende Blicke, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 92 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 136: Der Satz "(...) was pushed to the front of the cats." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) wurde nach vorne geschoben.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) wurde zu ihm geschoben." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 92 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 136: In der Originalausgabe nennt Rotnarbe Blütenstiel schon bei ihrem Anführernamen Flowerstar, in der Deutschen Version wird sie fälschlicherweise noch immer bei ihrem Kriegernamen genannt (vgl. Seite 92 von Code of the Clans) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise